


The Fearless - Prince Caspian

by giuly666



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Movie: Prince Caspian (2008), Sibling Bonding, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Narnia AU: what if the Pevensies were five siblings, three girls and two boys? What if Edmund had a older twin sister? What if she was the one who was stabbed by White Witch and brought back? Meet Evelyn Pevensie, the Fearless Queen, the High Huntress of Narnia.Caspian Love Story





	1. Back To Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Caspian Love Story. I'm not English so I might make mistakes. If you don't like, then please, don't read.  
> I also changed the ages:  
> -Peter: 17 years old  
> -Caspian: 16 and half years old  
> -Susan: 16 years old  
> -Edmund and Evelyn: 15 years old  
> -Lucy: 12 years old  
> I'm also taking the Wargs from The Hobbit as Evelyn's hunting companions, the minotaurs too.
> 
> "blah blah blah" talking  
> 'blah blah blah' thoughts  
> *blah* noises
> 
> This is a short one.

Evelyn's outfit: <http://www.polyvore.com/fearless_caspian_love_story/set?id=212969671>

 

_Hello, my name is Evelyn Pevensie, and I’m a fifteen years old girl and I’m the older twin sister of Edmund. Last years my siblings and I went to Narnia, a magical world, where we were crowned Kings And Queens. I was also known as the Huntress and I was one of the best Knight of the Order of The Table. Unfortunately we went back in our own world and we went back to being just kids, even if with some difficulties._

**The Fearless**

**Back to Narnia**

I was walking by my twin’s side in the station when I saw a crowd on the entrance to the platform, I looked at my twin as he ran down the stairs. I saw Peter being attacked by three guys and I didn’t even bother to listen to Susan and Lucy, who came near me, I just ran down and attacked one of the idiots who dared to punch my older brother. I took him down with a few moves I remembered from my time as the Huntress and then focused on helping my twin. By the time we took down the second, two soldiers came to stop the fight. One of them screamed at Peter to act his age.

“You’re welcome” my twin and I said.

“I had it sorted” Peter said.

‘I bet, and this would be the High King of Narnia’ I thought.

I listened to my siblings talking and was ashamed to see just how much my brother Peter changed since we came back from Narnia.

“Oh, no. Pretend you’re talking to me” says Su with a bit of panic in her voice.

“We are talking to you” says my twin.

Then Lucy screamed says that something pinched her. I feel it to and jump from the bench. The same happens to the others. I can feel the wind changing and I know something big is going to happen. We took each others’ hands and the nit happened.

The station started to crumble and it left behind a cave.

I looked on and saw the beach, I knew we were in Narnia and we started running and playing with the water. I was so happy to be back home, I couldn’t actually believe we were finally back. I looked around at our kingdom and saw ruins on the cliff by the beach.

“Where do you suppose we are?” I asked my siblings.

“Well, where do you think?” answered Peter, smiling.

My twin followed my eyes to the cliff and took in the view.

“I don’t remember any riuns in Narnia” he voiced my thoughts.

We moved to look at the ruins and I saw the balcony that looked on to the sea.

‘I remember this view. Oh Aslan, this can’t be.’ I thought as I looked at the sea below. ‘This is the place where I always went after I came back from a hunt or a battle’.

Then Lucy came to me and brought me back to the others. She placed me to the right of Peter and Edmund was on my right.

“Imagine walls. And columns, there. And a glass roof” Lu described to us what I already knew.

“Cair Paravel” Peter confirmed my fears.

We (mostly Ed and myself) came to the conclusion that Cair Paravel was attacked by enemies. I felt a deep anger at the thought that our kingdom was destroyed by strangers.

‘Whoever did this will pay, they wil regret even being born. I swear on my life.’ I vowed ‘I just hope my companions were able to survive. If I’m lucky I might find some of them on the way.’


	2. Prince Caspian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn finally meets Caspian and reunites with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Tavros here because I want to connect this story to Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I also used the White Warg from Hobbit. I didn't read the books so if I make mistakes, please bear with me.  
> Fianna: [ 3 syll. fian-na, fi-a-nna ] Fianna is pronounced as FiyAENAH. Fianna's origin is Irish. The meaning of Fianna is a warrior huntress.  
> Allard: In French, the name Allard means brave, noble.  
> Valdis: Swedish and Norwegian form of Old Norse Valdís, meaning "goddess of the slain in battle."  
> Ailward: Variant spelling of Middle English Aylward, meaning either "noble guard" or "elf guard."
> 
> I'm also borrowing Dwalin from Hobbit in this chapter.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: [http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13581014&.svc=copypaste-and&id=213027918](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13581014&.svc=copypaste-and&id=213027918)

 

 **The** **Fearless**

**Prince Caspian**

We finally found the secret room where our things were and I was pleased to see that at least here there weren’t any changes. I went to my chest, which was in between my Peter’s and Edmund’s, and I looked at the statue, my statue.

‘It’s been years since I looked like that and still I remember it like it was yesterday’ I thought looking at how _fearless_ I actually looked. I then saw the statue of my most loyal companion, Fianna my white warg, right behind mine, and I remembered how I fought to have her statue sculpted with mine.

_\--flashback--_

 “But… your Majesty… this statue is to represent the Kings and Queens, if you would like I will sculpt a statue of your beloved companion in another time…” said the sculptor.

“As you said, she is my beloved companion, the most beloved at that, so I expect you to sculpt her near me in the same statue for there wouldn’t have been a Fearless Queen without her aid” I told him with annoyance. “She deserves to be remembered as the warg that saved Narnia’s Huntress, the most loyal warg in the kingdom” I finished with authority.

“Of course your Majesty, as you wish” the sculptor accepted, seeing the truth in my words.

_\--flashback’s end--_

I smiled at the memory and opened my chest. I saw my longbow, Allard, and my arrows. My clothes, which were composed only by a small part of dresses and by a larger part of hunting clothes, were in perfect conditions and under them I found my scimitar, Valdis. I searched again and finally found my elfish dagger, Ailward. I watched my siblings as they too looked into their chests and saw Lu taking out a long red dress.

“I was so tall” she said with a big smile on her face.

“Well, you were older then” replied Su, with a motherly smile.

“As opposed to hundreds of years later…” Ed started saying. “When you’re younger” I concluded his sentence as we used to do when we were younger. I saw him smile appraisingly at my interruption and I winked at him while grinning.

‘I will have to restart doing it again, it’s been years since we finished each other’s sentences. I miss that closeness with my twin’ I thought as I recalled how closed off I became towards my twin when we came back from Narnia. I saw Susan looking frantically through her clothes looking for something.

“What is it?” I asked, getting closer to her chest.

“My horn” she answered “I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back.” She went on saying, with a lost look on her beautiful face. I saw Peter pulling his sword out and reading the incision.

“When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death” he started.

“We he shakes his mane… we shall have spring again” concluded Lucy with a sad frown.

“Everyone we knew… Mr Tumnus and the Beavers…” ‘And my companion’ “They’re all gone” Lucy said, I could see the tears in her eyes as I took in the truth in her tone.

‘My Fianna, my most loyal friend, she too is gone’ I thought as I could feel my heart break, ‘She’s gone and I wasn’t there’.

“I think it’s time we find out what’s going on” I hear Peter say and, for a moment there, I saw not my brother but the High King.

We changed into more comfortable clothes and took our weapons. When I was ready I felt as if I was never gone, my bow, my scimitar and my dagger were everything I needed to finally feel safe and at home. I just needed to know what has been of my companion in order to feel at peace with myself.

We started moving and went back to the beach where we saw a boat in the sea with what seemed to be two soldiers and a bidden dwarf on it. I didn’t recognize the armours as Narnia’s so they might belong to those who destroyed our home. The two men then picked on the dwarf with the intention of throwing him in the water.

“Drop him!” screamed Susan, while we both respectively knocked an arrow on our bows.

‘Seriously Susan? Drop him? That’s exactly what they aimed to do!’ I thought with incredulity at my sister’s wording.

The two soldiers did just that and Susan and I killed them with our arrows, mine hitting the soldiers mere seconds before hers. ‘Thankfully my aim and ability seem to be the same’ I thought, relieved to know I could still be the Huntress.

“’Drop Him!’? That’s the best you can come up with?” the dwarf said to my sister while I silently agreed with him.

“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice” Peter said, you could hear the defensive part of him in his tone.

“They were doing fine drowning me without your help!” snapped the dwarf at my brother.

I looked at them as they fought and then looked at my twin, who looked right back at me, and I mimicked Peter in a humorous way, which actually got a small chuckle out of him. I was happy to see our relationship progressing to the way it was before, the way it should have always been.

‘I will try to be better Eddie, I promise you’ I thought, looking at my younger twin brother, the one I protected and almost gave my life for without regrets.

“…Telmarines. That’s what they do.” I heard the dwarf saying. I had a bad feeling about this.

“Telmarines? In Narnia?” I asked him, speaking up for the first time. The dwarf stared at me while answering.

“Where have you been for the last few hundred years?” he asked while still staring at me.

“It’s a bit of a long story” both my brother and I replied, I unconsciously moved my left hand, which still held Allard. I saw the dwarf’s eyes follow the movement and grow wide at the sight of my longbow. The he racked his eyes over to Valdis and Ailward, both bound to my waist, and his jaw almost dropped.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” he said with awe in his voice “You it? You are the Huntress? The one who saved my ancestor? And you are the Kings and Queens of old?” we kept asking, sparing a look at my siblings just to bring his eyes back to me.

“Your ancestor?” I asked curious.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin, one of the Fearless Queen’s hunters.” he described his ancestor.

_\--flashback (after Evelyn got to know Fianna)--_

I raised my scimitar after killing another dwarf of the White Witch’s army when I saw a dwarf on the ground, with a deep wound on his back. Against my better judgement I went to him to see if he was alive.

He was breathing shallowly and his eyes grew wide when he saw me, but there was no fear in them.

“If you’re going to kill me, then just do it!” he growled out to me.

“That’s not a wound made by a Narnian, is it?” I asked him.

“And what is it to you?” he snapped.

“It means that what I saw was true, you saved the white warg by moving in front of it and taking the blow in its place” I said.

He looked away, his breathing coming out in hot puffs of air. I saw a warg nearing us and signalled at it to come closer. It thankfully came and waited for me to speak.

“Can you please bring him away from the battlefield and towards the Narnians’ hideout? Tell them he is not to be armed if you can please.

“Thank you, child” he said in awe “What is your name?” he asked.

“Evelyn Pevensie” I replied.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin. At your service, my Lady.” he said before I helped him on the warg’s back and went to look for my twin.

_\--flashback’s end--_

“Yes I remember him. He became my advisor and one of my best hunters” I replied with a nostalgic smile. “Who are you, descendent of Dwalin?” I asked him.

“Trumpkin, my Lady” he answered back.

“Be proud of having Dwalin’s blood in your veins, for he was a honourable hunter and fighter” I told him, becoming the Huntress in that moment. Peter, not wanting to be left out, broke our conversation and answered one of the previous questions of Trumpkin.

“High King Peter, the Magnificent” he spoke with pride. I rolled my eyes at the title, for he was not behaving like a king but more like a spoiled child. Edmund saw me and chuckled, just as Susan and Lucy giggled.

“You probably could have left off the last bit” said Susan, still lightly giggling.

“Probably” said Trumpkin, with a smile on his face.

‘Wait’ I thought, going back on what Trumpkin said ‘Ancestor? Just how many years have passed since we left? Maybe is not just hundreds of years, but more’ I thought with a frown, imagining all the possible things that happened to Narnia in that hassle of time.

“Hey, Evie, you okay?” my twin asked me touching my arm and bringing me out of my thought.

“Yes, what happened?” I asked him, seeing the others moving to the forest.

“Trumpkin is bringing us to the Narnians. Where were you? I saw you looking at the sea with a dazed glare.” He asked me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

“I was just lost in thoughts.” I replied “What if we stayed away for more the hundreds of years? Trumpkin said ‘ancestor’ not ‘great-grandfather’.” I explained my thoughts to him. He looked pensive and then looked at my with convincing eyes.

“We will find out Evie, don’t worry” I nodded and we followed the others.

 

 

We were sleeping by the fire in a circle. It was night and we had a bit of a row among ourselves: Lucy and I saw Aslan on the other side of the river while Su, Ed and Peter didn’t. I was mulling over why that happened when I heard a noise. I sat up and looked at the bushes.

*leaves cracking*

I looked at the others and they were all sleeping. I decided to take my weapons and go looking for any possible enemy nearby. I saw a big shape in front of me and took out Valdis, reading myself for the attack. I soundlessly charged but had to stop when I came in front of a wall of pure white fur. The creature turned to me and I could have sworn I heard my heart burst with joy.

“Fianna” I whispered in awe at the majestic warg in front of me.

She charged me, making me fall, and started licking my face like a puppy. I was laughing while still keeping a hear out for enemies, just like I knew my companion was doing. Fianna then laid down next to me and I snuggled in her furred side.

“How can you still be alive, my dear friend? I thought you gone.” I whispered to her. She nudged me back with her nuzzle and then started dozing. I followed her in slumber thinking about getting back to my siblings first thing in the morning and show them Fianna.

 

 

When morning came I brought Fianna back to the camp where I left my siblings and Trumpkin. When we arrived they weren’t there, I was almost in panic but then saw Fianna looking toward the right and followed her, knowing she never left me down with tracking our prey. I finally saw my siblings.

‘Looks like they found the Narnians’ I thought to myself looking around.

I saw Peter being kept a sword point by a boy who looked about Susan’s age. He saw me coming and stopped talking, stepped back when he saw Fianna growling by my side.

“…You’re not exactly what I expected” he said, still looking at me with a small smile.

‘He’s handsome, I’ll give him that. But no one keeps my brother on sword point except me’ I thought looking right back at him. ‘Wait… that armour… he is a Telmarine! Why is he among the Narnians?’.


	3. Aslan's How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings reach Aslan's How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the meaning of Evelyn's weapons you can find them in chapter 2.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=it&id=213081652](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=it&id=213081652)

 

**The Fearless**

**Aslan’s How**

“Neither are you” Ed said, looking strangely between the two of us.

I looked away from the boy and towards my twin, an inquisitive look on my face. He saw this and frowned and I nodded my head towards the Telmarine.

“Oh, true, he’s Prince Caspian, Trumpkin talked a bit about him, he’s the one who called us with Susan’s horn” he whispered to me. I just nodded silently and looked back at Peter and the Prince.

“A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes” the badger said, he looked incredibly familiar though. Then I remembered the first time we came to Narnia, where the Beavers had that friend that was petrified by the Witch.

“Our hearts and swords are at your service, my liege” a rat knight said.

“Oh my gosh, he’s so cute” Lucy whispered to Susan with a smile.

“Are you a knight of Narnia? Or a hunter?” I asked at the same time.

“Who said that?” he snapped, looking around, he probably didn’t even hear me.

“Sorry” said Lucy ashamed.

“Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe ‘courageous’, ‘courteous’ or ‘chivalrous’ might more befit a knight of Narnia” he said, answering my question. Peter, sore for being kept at sword point, said with scorn “Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade”. I let the boys have their manly conversation and carefully inspected the creatures all around us, Fianna doing the same by my side. I saw one incredibly familiar centaur among the Narnians, big and muscled and with the blackest fur you could find.

“Tavros?” I asked, unable to believe my eyes.

“Lady-Lyn!” he boomed with a deep joyful voice, and attracting the others’ attention.

“I can’t believe it! You surely have grown since the last time I saw you” I said smiling “I thought you would have been gone with the others” my voice grew sad.

“I have been your hunter since birth, ad having been so young when you went away the bond I had with you kept me from growing at a normal pace, making me age slower instead.” He explained to me. I went to hug him and couldn’t even reach his shoulders. I started laughing while still hugging him.

“I remember a time where you were so small I could lift you with no effort in my arms and look at me now” I said moving back to look at him “I don’t even reach your shoulders” I finished with a smile.

“Lady-Lyn, I remember that time as well” he said huffing a chuckle. “Fianna! So that is where you went, you felt her too, didn’t you? When she came back” he asked my warg, prompting a nod from her. We looked back to the Prince and he looked at me with awe in his eyes.

We decided to go back to where the Narnians where living. I kept myself at pace with Tavros, who walked on my left, and Fianna, who kept up with us on my right. Tavros was telling me what happened since I was gone.

“So…” I heard Trufflehunter ask to Trumpkin “What are they like?”

 “Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning.” he replied.

“So you like them, then” the badger said with a knowing look.

“Well enough” the dwarf said back.

“And the Huntress?” the animal asked again.

“She’s anything and everything like the stories tell, a real warrior, wise enough not to be blinded by her pride but still adventurous enough to take up and leave alone to explore” he answered with a smile. I smiled to myself at his words.

“I can’t wait to get to know her, then.” Trufflehunter said.

 

 

We kept moving until morning, with Tavros, Trumpkin, Fianna and myself going astride to hunt something. We didn’t stop to eat for the others weren’t hungry. I had caught a white rabbit, and barely heated its meat with a torch. Fianna too ate while Tavros only wanted to stretch a bit. Trumpkin, on the other hand, was curious to see me hunting and so he came with us.

During the night Tavros had given my old white stole, made with the White Witch's fox’s fur, the same fox I hunted all those years back.

It was morning by the time we came to a clearing. It looked familiar, but I couldn’t place when exactly I saw this place before. I then scorched a building, at the end of the clearing and remembered.

‘We are near Beruna, where we fought against the White Witch.’ I thought with a frown. ‘It means the Stone Table should be nearby’ I looked over to the building and my breath got caught in my chest ‘This is Aslan’s How, the one I ordered to be created in honour to his sacrifice for my brother’ I realized.

We reached the entrance and saw two lines of centaurs, one on each side, greeting us with their swords held high.

We went in and I saw Caspian staying behind us.

‘Wise boy. He remembered the importance of the titles.’ I thought with a small smile.

Inside the How, we were welcomed with the sight of Narnians creating weapons and assembling them. I saw some wargs who stood up when they saw me and then bowed. I bowed back at them with respect for they were _my_ companions just as I was _theirs_. Fianna went to her pack and laid back down with them.

“It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible.” Caspian told us, then looking at me as if waiting for my approval. I nodded to him to let him know it was alright. He smiled a bit, proud of himself.

“Peter, you may want to see this” Susan called for our attention.

“It’s us” Pete said, looking at the drawings on the wall. “What is this place?” he then asked.

“You don’t know?” Caspian inquired.

“It’s Aslan’s How, I ordered for it to be built around the Stone Table to honour his sacrifice” I answered, making all of them look at me. “My hunters helped and they decided to draw our story on the walls, I couldn’t say no to them.” I explained. We then came to the room where the Stone Table, still broken in half, was and saw Aslan’s statue sculpted on the wall.

I went in front of the statue and did what I had always done since the How was built. I took Valdis out and held her tight in front of me, pointed to the ground, and kneeled down, paying Aslan my respect and thanking him once again for saving my brother with his life.

“He must know what he’s doing” I heard Caspian saying.

“I think it’s up to us now.” Peter said.

‘No, it’s not. We are but Kings and Queens, he is Narnia’ I thought as I raised to my feet. I felt Edmund coming near me and brought him in for a one-armed hug. He hugged back, knowing why I kneeled.

“You sure have a deep bond with him” he whispered in my ear.

“We both sacrificed ourselves for you, and before you start, we did that because we wanted to and because you were and still are worth it. I never regretted moving myself in front of you to take the blow and I’m sure I never will”. I finished, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and moved his head closer to my neck, knowing he would always be safe in my arms.

‘He might be taller and bigger but he will always be my baby twin brother’ I thought with a smile of my own.

I looked back, without moving too much, and saw my siblings smiling at us. They knew of our closeness as twins and were never jealous, I thanked Aslan for having such understanding siblings.

I saw Caspian looking at me with a small embarrassed smile.

‘He probably feels a bit out of place’ I thought and smiled at him, trying to ease him a bit. It seemed to work as he nodded and grinned back. ‘He’s really handsome with that grin’.


	4. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian and Evelyn are growing closer. Or are they? Then there's the attack at Miraz's Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't describe the fight for I'm awful at that. I wanted to show the development of Caspian and Evelyn's bond and then I put some twin bonding between Evie and Ed.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/attack_prince_caspian/set?id=213091244>

 

**The Fearless**

**The Attack**

We went back to the main room where the Narnians where waiting for their Kings and Queens. We asked Caspian about Telmar and, in particular, about Miraz. He told us how cruel and devious his uncle was and I saw his eyes shining a bit with unshed tears as he talked about his father’s death. Then Peter started asking Reepicheep about the weapons.

Being the closest to him, I brought my hand on his arm to give him some sort of comfort, like I did with my siblings. He looked at me and I could see the sorrow in his dark eyes. I smile at him with understanding, but he probably took it as pity. He looked away toward the wall.

“I don’t need pity, your Majesty” I heard him whispering.

“It’s not pity, it’s understanding.” I told him, causing him to turn back to me with a questioning look. “Our father is missing, has been since a little bit after the war in our world started. I know how painful it is, and my siblings too. Edmund was the most attached to him and, when we found out he was indeed missing, he grew colder and estranged, even with me.” I explained to him. “I understand.” I repeated. He mulled over my words and I felt him relaxing bit by bit. I saw Edmund looking at us and turned to him. He grinned at my hand on Caspian’s arm and wiggled his eyebrows. I just smiled and shook my head at his childish action.

“Miraz’s men and war machines are on their way.” Caspian said to Peter.

“That means those same men aren't protecting his castle.” My older brother said.

“What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?” Reepicheep asked my brother.

‘Oh, no you don’t’ I thought with urgency.

“Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.” Peter confirmed my fears.

“Crazy. No one has taken that castle.” Caspian said, voicing my thoughts on this matter.

“There's always a first time.” My brother said with conviction.

“It’s madness” I told him. He looked at me with betrayed eyes, probably thinking that I took Caspian’s side over his because of my crush. ‘Wait crush?’ I thought surprised. “We have the advantage here” I spoke my reasoning.

“If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely” Caspian added, looking at me for reassurance. I nodded my head, knowing this How like the back of my hand.

“Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb.” Pete said with more force.

“Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out.” my twin added.

‘They’re talking as if they know just how big this building is’ I thought, enraged with my brothers. ‘They know nothing. _Nothing_. They weren’t here when it was built.’ I went on in my head.

“This How wasn’t just a tomb” I snapped at them, making them turn my way. Their eyes grew wary I they saw the anger on my face. “This was the Den of Hunters, where I trained them and accepted them as such. We survived with no problems here then, we can do it now!” I raised my voice. Eddie saw the truth in my eyes and he knew we could actually stay here, Peter on the other hand looked annoyed.

“But they’re not your Hunters, they are Narnians” He told me.

“My Hunters too were Narnians” I spat at him.

“But they’re not trained to survive like your Hunters, we would still die, either by being killed by Miraz’s men once they come here or by starvation” He stopped me. I was enraged but I knew a lost battle when I saw one. I nodded.

“If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?” He asked, turning towards the Narnians.

“Or die trying, my liege” Glenstorm, the centaur, said.

“That's what I'm worried about.” Lucy’s voice broke in.

“Sorry?” Pete asked her, not understanding.

“You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there.” she explained.

‘Thank you, Lu’ I thought at my baby sister.

“I’m not sure you’ve been listening” our brother said.

“No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?” Lucy asked him serious. I stopped my body from flinching at the memory of our old enemy. Edmund moved closer to me at this, knowing my feeling about the past, and I saw Caspian looking at me. I calmed a bit looking into his eyes. I saw Susan nodding to her words and I too found myself agreeing with them.

“I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.” Peter said, putting an end to the discussion.  

We started the preparations and I went outside, toward the forest behind the How and heard footsteps following me. I just knew it wasn’t Edmund for I could recognize his footsteps with no problems. I looked behind me to see Caspian.

“Where are you going, your Majesty?” he asked as he came up to me, since I had stopped walking.

“You will see, Caspian and please, it’s Evelyn” I told him as we started walking once more.

“Of course, Evelyn. Why did Tavros called you Lady-Lyn?” he questioned me, curious.

“He was never able to correctly pronounce my name when he was a child so, we decided to stop asking him to say it and he came up with that little title” I explained with a smile. We walked some more, arriving at the centre of the woods. Caspian stopped and looked at me with inquiry. I smirked at him and then let out a strong whistle. He looked around but saw nothing changing and looked back at me.

“Now, we wait” I told him, still smirking.

We heard howls and growls coming from the woods and Fianna was the first to come. Behind her was an entire army of wargs. I looked at Caspian to see him gaping at the pack.

“What is this?” he asked in awe.

“My army. These are Fianna’s pups and siblings” I told him with pride shining in my eyes.

He looked back at me and started smiling. I called Fianna over and took Caspian’s hand. I brought it on Fianna’s muzzle and she breathed in his scent. I looked at his face and the expression it held surprised me. It was wonder. Not even Ed reacted like this the first time I put his and on my companion’s muzzle.

“She’s amazing” he breathed out.

“She is” I agreed.

We went back to the How after I let the wargs scent him. I might have agreed to the attack but that didn’t mean I would have left the How with no protection. Once we were back I also asked Tavros to keep an eye out for danger, as it was decided (by me) that he would have stayed at the tomb.

 

 

Ed was already on the tower and we went into the castle.

“Professor?” I heard Caspian. “I have to find him” he told us.

“You don’t have time” Susan pointed out.

“You need to get the gate open” Peter ordered.

“You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I.” Caspian reasoned.

“You and I can deal with Miraz.” Susan proposed.

“And Evelyn and I can still get to the gate in time.” Caspian promised.

We went our own ways. We found the professor and Caspian told me to take him somewhere safe while he opened the gate. I took him to the mouse knight. We waited there for the signal.

 

 

‘Something went wrong’ I said to myself as I fought the soldiers off. ‘Something went incredibly wrong.’ I thought. I asked a centaur to bring the professor out of the castle while I went looking for my twin. I scorched Peter coming down the stairs with Susan and Caspian behind him.

“Why is Caspian with you?” I asked him. “Where's Ed?” I demanded to know where my twin was.

“He’s still on the tower” Susan said, knowing my main thought was for him. I went toward the tower only to see my baby brother cornered by the Telmarines.

I called the gryphon that took him there and we flew under the tower right as my brother jumped. I caught him in my arms and we flew away. I heard the screams of the Narnians. They were left into the castle as the gate was brought down. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was a genocide. I kept hugging Eddie as we flew back to the How.

 

 

It was morning by the time we reached the tomb and I was both furious and relieved, for I knew we could have avoided all this bloodshed and for seeing Fianna and Tavros safe at the How.

We reached the ground and I inspected Ed to see if he was fine and saw some bruises and cuts on his arms and body. My anger grew in size at that sight.

“Evie, I promise I’m fine” Eddie said, looking me over too to see if I was injured.

“Me too” I replied, before bringing him in and hugging him tight.

‘I almost lost my brother…’ I thought.

I heard shouts and looked over to see Peter and Caspian fighting. I had had enough of them. I marched up to them but Lucy stopped them before me.

“Stop it!” she shouted at them. I saw Trumpkin being brought to her, he was deeply wounded. Lucy took her cordial out and healed him.

“What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough” I said, my voice cold and my eyes hard. They all looked at me before going inside. Ed came up behind me and I turned and threw myself at him. I couldn’t believe I almost lost him. And to think it was all for nothing.

“Eve, you’re shaking” Ed told me, moving back a bit to look at me.

“I’m cold, Eddie. So cold. And angry.” I whispered to him, looking down.

“The last time this happened we were fighting the White Witch” he told me with a worried frown.

“I know” I replied.

‘But this coldness is not because of my anger. Something bad is going to happen. And soon’ I thought as we went inside with me holding on to Ed’s arm as we moved.


	5. The White Witch's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally know what happened between Evelyn and the White Witch.  
> A little romance between Caspian and Evelyn and some sibling bonding between our favourite twins.

Evelyn's outif for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/white_witchs_return_prince_caspian/set?id=213103550>

 

**The Fearless**

**The White Witch’s Return**

We were just entering the tomb when I saw Susan seated near Trumpkin and the Professor talking among themselves. I went to them while Ed went to Lucy and Peter, who were seated and talking by the side.

“Your Majesty” Trumpkin said, nodding his head to me.

“Your Majesty, thank you for saving me” the Professor said, standing up and bowing. I went to him and brought him up.

“You don’t have to bow to me, Professor” I told him with a small smile. “It is me that should be the one bowing for we would have never come to Narnia had you not told Caspian of our story.” I kindly reminded him. He smiled and asked me to clear some of the stories for him. I started telling him about the Den of Hunters and the training we did there, as there were not many stories about it, when I saw Peter, Edmund and Lucy running to the room where the Stone Table was. I looked back at my sister and then followed after our brothers while Susan guarded the main room.

I came just in time to see my siblings starting to fight, Ed was doing fine against the werewolf as did Peter against the hag. I heard Lu screaming and turned to see a dwarf disarming her. I saw red. I charged toward him and stabbed him with Ailward, instantly killing him. I looked at Lucy and saw Trumpkin looking her over to see if she was wounded. Seeing as she was safe I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the same cold feeling again near my heart. I knew that feeling.

‘No…’ I thought ‘It can’t be…’ I looked to where Aslan’s statue was and in its place found a wall made of ice and the White Witch was looking at me from inside of the wall. Caspian was tending his bloody hand toward her, almost enchanted by her.

‘YOU!’ I screamed mentally. My heart became cold and I could feel my body shaking with pure hate.

The White Witch looked at Peter as he moved Caspian out of the way.

“Peter, dear” _she_ said with honeyed voice “I’ve missed you.” She went on, stealing a look at me before refocusing her attention on my brother. “Come. Just one drop.” She encouraged him. I started moving behind the ice wall as did Ed but I stopped him with a look. She was _mine_ to destroy this time.

‘I can’t believe you, Peter’ I thought with rage, as I neared the wall without being seen.

“You know you can’t do this alone.” Jadis told Peter, who lowered his sword. I couldn’t bear it anymore. I took Ailward and stabbed the wall with fury, right where the Witch’s heart was supposed to be. I heard her gasping with surprise before the wall crumbled onward, towards the boys. When they looked back they were greeted with the sight of my wrath. I knew my eyes had become almost white, like they did whenever I lost control over my rage.

“I know.” I started saying with spite to Peter. “You had it sorted.” I cruelly mocked his words. He looked ashamed, as did Caspian, but I wasn’t in a forgiving mood.

I stormed out, almost bumping into Su and exited the tomb. I sat down at the edge of the forest. I didn’t dare to move or speak. I was scared of what I would have done. I heard Fianna near me and hugged her with all my might. I could do nothing else. She was the only one I showed this side to. I didn’t want Ed to see me like this ever. I was a monster.

(Evelyn’s eyes)

I felt my body getting cold and not because of the weather. I heard someone coming from behind me and knew that Ed wouldn’t come since he knew I didn’t want him around when I was like this. I barely turned to see who it was and saw Caspian, with a sad look on his face.

“What?” I rasped out, coldly staring at him.

“I am deeply sorry.” he said. “I knew about your history with her and still let myself get blinded by her.” he finished, looking down ashamed.

“Do you? _Do_ you really?” I sceptically asked, making him look at me for the first time since he came. His eyes held worry and a silent question.

“Not many know the real story…” I started telling him.

_\--flashback--_

I was fighting against a dwarf. ‘Not so bad, for never having held a weapon before’ I thought, proud of my newfound talent. I was able to disarm him but he still charged at me, I acted driven by instinct and slashed his neck, beheading him. I started looking around for my twin and found him on the rocks, being pulled away by Mr Beaver. He then shook off the animal and started running away.

‘Eddie, where are you going?’ I asked myself. I followed the direction he was running in and found the White Witch, who was slowly moving toward Peter. I saw him jumping and starting to fight the Witch and started running to him. ‘Wait! Eddie, don’t!’ I screamed in my mind, scared for my baby brother.

As I ran I saw Ed breaking the Witch’s wand and was relieved for a moment, until I saw the Witch getting angry and starting to fight with much more vigour. I was almost there when I saw the woman disarming my brother and going for the kill. I didn’t think. My mind went completely blank. I put myself in front of my twin as her broken wand came forward.

 

Cold.

 

So cold.

 

Pain.

 

Everything hurt.

 

Screaming.

 

Warm.

 

Eddie…

_\--flashback’s end--_

“ _She_ stabbed my heart.” I told him what I’d been told after the battle. My eyes already went back to normal again as I told him the story. He was speechless and his face was pale, his breathing was laboured and in there was horror in his eyes.

“I was told I died, and we they reached us I was a frozen corpse in Ed’s arms.” I kept telling him. “If it wasn’t for Aslan I wouldn’t have come back and Ed would have been left twin less. I remember waking up to Eddie’s tear-streaked face and our brother and sisters were all around me, all of them crying.” I told him.

“I… I already knew the story, just not details.” Caspian said.

“What nobody knows is that the Witch managed to shed the human blood in the end. She didn’t just kill me… She actually froze my heart.” I told him, my eyes going back to white as I looked at him. He stared at me with astonishment.

“This is what happens when I lose control, when I let my emotions take over.” I explained, waiting for the fear to show on his face.

“It’s… It’s… Beautiful…” he whispered, looking right into my eyes, which widened at his words.

“How can you say that?” I asked him, not understanding. “How can you not hate this… this… abomination?” I asked him.

“A-abomination?” Caspian frowned. “You’re are not an abomination” he told me with conviction. “You’re even more beautiful” I told me, his eyes burning with passion. I shook my head at him, knowing he was just saying this to comfort me. I went to correct him but he stopped me. With a kiss. A chaste one. I stood still, believing this to be a dream.

‘Move, you idiot.’ My mind whispered at me. ‘Your crush is kissing you, just kiss back!’ It ordered.

I did just that, deepening the kiss. It was wonderful, for being my first one.

We broke away as we heard a huff coming from behind me. We turned and saw Fianna looking at us, and amused look in her beautiful golden eyes. We blushed and stepped away from each other. There was awkward silence now between the two of us. He then sighed and looked at me, his cheeks still a bit red.

“You should show this to Edmund. I am mostly sure he won’t think of you as a monster, and I know the rest of your siblings will agree with me.” he told me, his voice serious.

I nodded and started to get back to the How.

‘Heat of the moment.’ I sadly thought to myself. I was stopped by a warm hand gripping my arm and turning me around. I felt his lips on mine again, just a few seconds and they were gone. I stared at him.

“You really are beautiful, though.” he whispered to me, looking into my eyes and shyly smiling. I smiled back and blushed a bit.

“Thank you” I whispered back. He let my arm go and I already felt a little bit colder. I went back, leaving him with Fianna.

_ Caspian’s POV _

I stared at her as she went back to talk with her twin. I couldn’t believe it. I just kissed the Fearless Queen. And she kissed back. I felt Fianna near me but I couldn’t stop looking at her back.

‘I’ve always known I was in love with the idea of the Fearless Queen, Narnia’s Huntress, but I never thought it possible to have the chance to actually meet her.’ I thought to myself, still staring at where the object of my fantasies was before entering the How. My love for that heroine, that beautiful free and brave spirit of my childhood’s stories, could turn into real love.

“I think I’m in love…” I unconsciously whispered to myself. I felt Fianna nudging me with her snout and turned to her. She was looking at me, as if judging me, and that’s probably what she was doing.

“No. I know I’m in love. With her.” I corrected myself. I saw approval in her eyes and smiled.

_ Evelyn’s POV _

I entered the tomb and went to find Ed. Caspian was right. ‘I should at least try.’

I found him sitting on one of the guarding alcoves and sat near him. He turned to me, unsure whether it was better to ask me what happened or leave it be. I took the choice for him as I looked into his eyes, letting my emotions take over me and letting my eyes turn white. I saw his eyes widening and his mouth gape. I got scared when he didn’t react after a few moments, thinking the worst. But he surprised me by hugging me to his chest.

‘Even when seated he is still taller than me…’ I unconsciously thought.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked into my hair.

“I was scared you would have hated me.” I whispered into his chest. Ed moved back and looked at me with an incredulous frown. “I had white eyes because of the woman who hurt you and almost killed you.” I explained my reasoning to him. He shook his head and hugged me again.

“I could never hate you.” He whispered. I tightly hugged him back, knowing my brother would have always had my back, no matter what.

‘Thank you, Eddie. I love you so much, baby brother.’


	6. A King's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite siblings plan their next move with Caspian's help.  
> There's a secret in the Den of Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use Bellatrix from Harry Potter because she was the perfect enemy for Evelyn in the Golden Age.  
> Kisses and hugs from Lisbon!!!!

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/kings_duty_prince_caspian/set?id=213105853>

 

**The Fearless**

**A King’s Duty**

As we hugged we heard noises and looked toward the clearing, there we saw the Telmarine Army advancing. I sent Edmund to call Peter and waited for him to come back with our brother. When Peter came, I was able to see our sisters and Caspian right behind him. We all looked toward the troops. We decided it was time to plan our next move, and quickly.

When we got back to the Stone Table I saw Caspian going to seat next to Cornelius, his professor, and he looked back at me when he felt my eyes on him. I smiled at him, letting him know that everything went alright with Ed. He nodded and smiled back. I turned to my twin, feeling his eyes on me, and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, prompting a little grin out of him. I focused my attention on Peter as I heard him talking about sending Lucy to find Aslan.

“Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?” asked Trumpkin to Peter, an incredulous tone in his voice. “Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!” He went on saying.

“It’s our only chance.” I told him, supporting my brother’s plan.

“And she won’t be alone.” Susan explained to him.

“Haven't enough of us died already?” Trumpkin asked again, turning to me.

“Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I.” Trufflehunter said.

“For Aslan” a bear said, stepping forward from Peter’s side.

“For Aslan!” the Narnians echoed him.

“Then I'm going with you.” Trumpkin objected.

“No. We need you here.” I told him with authority.

“We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.” Ed spoke for the first time. I nodded my head at his words.

“If I may…” I heard Caspian saying. We all looked at him and Peter nodded to continue. “Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...” he started, “...but as king, he is subject to the traditions...” he kept on, looking at Peter. “...and expectations of his people.” he said looking at me, I nodded at him, trying to encourage him. “There is one in particular that may buy us some time.” he told us with more conviction. He went on explaining the tradition, where the King had to accept a duel with his enemy before going at war.

We decided that Peter would be the one fighting against Miraz, while Lucy and Su went to find Aslan. I helped Peter writing his letter to Miraz, having done the same during the Golden Age, where I had to duel against my enemies. I looked at Peter and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me.

“I’m proud of you, brother. You finally became the High King once again.” I told him with a small smile. His eyes widened and he got up and hugged me.

‘How long has it been since we hugged?’ I asked myself, returning the hug. ‘We’ve been so distant in this last year.’ I remembered. We moved back and I could see relief in his eyes.

“Thank you, Evelyn. For everything.” He told me, before we went back to the letter.

I wanted to be the one to take the letter to Miraz but Edmund objected, saying that I needed to train the Narnians as I did with my Hunters. As he exited, I gave him a hug and went to see the Narnians.

“Alright. your attention, please.” I told them. I saw Caspian nearing me from the right. The Narnians didn’t hear me, so I raised my voice. “Be quiet!” I ordered, making the whole room fall into silence. I saw Tavros and Fianna standing to the attention, the rest of the wargs doing the same. They probably remembered when I raised my voice during the Hunters’ training.

“Good. Now that I have your attention, I want you all to know that we are going to train for the incoming battle.” I started, looking at each one of them.

“But… my Lady… we already know how to fight.” One of Reepicheep’s brothers said.

“You know how to fight as knights of Narnia, not as Hunters.” I told him, making him go quiet again. “A Hunter must always know to expect the unexpected from his enemy. Never surrender, never beg. You have to be strong. Forget about death. You fight for Aslan, for Narnia, for your right to live.” I explained to them with fervour. I could see my siblings on the left side of the room, their expressions full of wonder and approval. They never saw this side of me. I turned to see Caspian staring at me with an unreadable expression, his eyes darker than ever before.

“When you are on the battlefield, you only have to remember to fight and help your comrades. I won’t accept any cowardice from you. If you leave a comrade in need of help behind, you will be seen as an enemy. Prey I won’t find you for I will dispose of you in the cruellest and worst way possible.” I warned them against it. I hated cowards.

“Now follow me.” I ordered them once I knew they understood the message. I brought them all to the underground, where I knew the training room was. They were astounded by the room. It was enormous, with columns and weapons all around. “This is where we’ll train.” I told them.

I started giving orders to them, making sure everyone knew what to do.

 

 

I saw Edmund coming down. I went to him and hugged him, our siblings following me. He told us Miraz accepted and Peter decided to train with Tavros in order to win the duel. I explained the room to Ed, watching as his face brightened with joy.

We started training too, swapping partner once or twice.

 

 

It was night by the time we were done training, I told the Narnians to have a big dinner and to sleep until dawn to recuperate.

I was sitting at a table with Ed on my right and Caspian on my left. Peter was on the other side, in front of me, with Lucy in front of Caspian and Su in front of Edmund. We were eating when I saw my twin getting a pensive look on his face.

“What is wrong?” I asked him, making the others look at him.

“I’ve been thinking…” Ed started “what if we make a hidden pact for Narnians’ troops for the battle?” he asked me. “Using the training room.” He specified. I already knew what he meant by that. I sighed and shook my head. I saw him frowning, his eyes becoming sad.

“Ed, I wanted to wait until after dinner.” I told him, seeing hope coming back in Ed’s eyes. “There’s a secret in this How. The reason why it has never fell under enemies’ attacks. I think that is what you were planning, weren’t you?” I asked Ed. He nodded his head with renewed enthusiasm. I saw Caspian’s eyes shine with understanding. The others were waiting to know what I meant.

“In the past, while I was training my Hunters, I came face to face with an old enemy.” I started explaining. “Do you remember Bellatrix, the Dark Enchantress?” I asked my sibling, getting nods of understanding from them. I looked at Caspian, who was a bit lost. “She was the one I beheaded on the Stone Table.” He understood which story I was referring to and nodded. “During the last battle, her troops had almost completely cornered mine. I ordered my Hunters to get back in the How and, once we were almost in, I gave the signal to open two hidden passages from the underground to trap her troops in between and destroy them. In order to do so we had to bring down the main columns so that the ceiling could come down.” I told them.

Peter was thinking about this plan ad did Caspian while Lucy and Susan were nodding their assent. Ed had a smug smirk on his face.

“Why that face?” I asked him, curious.

“Because I just found out that my sister is awesome.” I said with the same smug smirk. I playfully punched his arm and laughed.

“We can do it.” Peter said with conviction.

“We can.” Caspian agreed.

We went to the Narnians and explained them tomorrow’s plan. After that we all decided to go to bed. I was almost sleeping, laying near Eddie, when I felt someone lay on my other side. I turned and found Caspian, looking a bit unsure about whether to stay near me or move away. I made the choice for him as I hugged him and nestled my head on his chest. I heard him letting out a relieved sigh and hug me back, kissing my forehead.

“I love you.” I heard him murmur in my hair.

I froze a bit before a feeling of warmth grew in my chest.

“I love you too.” I replayed. After that, I fell into slumber, still feeling warm because of his words.

_ Edmund’s POV _

I felt my sister move away and turned to see over my shoulder. The sight that welcomed me was adorable. I saw Caspian and Evie hugging each other, with Evie’s head nestled on Caspian’s chest.

I heard them saying ‘I love you’ to each other and smiled to myself.

‘Evie looks happy with him.’ I thought to myself. ‘But I’m happy to know she didn’t forget about me.’ I was scared that, one day, when she would fall in love with someone, she would have left me behind. Thankfully, that’s not what happened. I breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. I thought I would get jealous of any boyfriend she would have had, and for a moment I was, but then I felt the jealousy slip away as I saw her worrying about me. I knew that, had I been the same as a year ago, I would have hated each and every man that went too close to her. I was glad she helped my change. ‘She saved me from myself.’ I thought. ‘She really is the better half of me.’

I heard their breath steading and knew they were asleep. I turned away again, trying to follow them into slumber but found myself lost in thoughts.

‘My sister is incredible.’ I said to myself, thinking about her story against Bellatrix. ‘She’s a real warrior. Caspian should feel honoured to have her heart. If he breaks her, I’ll kill him.’ I told myself.

I then remembered the way he told her he loved her and I knew I didn’t have to worry about that.

I let out a content sigh and finally fell asleep.

 


	7. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the duel and a bit of sisterly love.  
> This chapter is short.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/duel_prince_caspian/set?id=213128067>

 

**The Fearless**

**The Duel**

It was decided that Susan and Lucy would go before dawn, in order to not be seen by the Telmarines. Caspian and I were there to help them get ready to go. I was making sure that Susan’s armour was perfect for I knew she was the one that would have to fight to protect Lucy. Caspian was replenishing the bags on the horse while Lucy was saying goodbye to Trumpkin.

“Be careful.” I told Susan, fixing her armour once again. I saw Lucy coming near us as Trumpkin went back to the others. “If you are attacked, fight with everything you have but if you see there are too many just run and hide.” I kept on telling her. I felt her trembling and thought she was scared but, when I looked up to see her face, I saw her softly laughing at my words. I was almost going to reprimand her when she spoke.

“It’s almost feels you are the older sister while I’m the younger one.” she told me with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. Everything will be fine.” She reassured my, taking my hands in hers. I looked at her. I hugged her to me, knowing it might be the last time I saw her, since I would be fighting in the front. I then hugged Lucy, my baby sister, trying to express all the love I held for her.

“Be careful and don’t lose hope. You are the only one who can find Aslan. It’s always been you.” I whispered into the hair. I felt Susan’s arms encircling us. ‘This really might be the last time we see each other.’ I darkly thought.

I heard a throat clearing and we turned to see Caspian looking at us, he had a sad look on his handsome face. “I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s almost time.” he told us with regret. We moved away from one another and Caspian helped Susan and Lucy on Destrier, Caspian’s horse.

“Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands.” He told them.

“Or hooves.” I corrected him. He smiled at me. I saw Susan and Lucy exchange an understanding look.

“Good luck.” both Caspian and I told them.

“Thanks.” Lucy said smiling.

“Look.” Caspian said, turning to Susan. “Maybe it is time you had this back. Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call Eve again.” She told him with a smile and an amused glint in her eyes, before commanding Destrier to run.

We blushed as they went away. I could hear Lucy giggling from here. I embarrassedly turned to Caspian and shyly smiled at him. He too smiled, cheeks still a bit pink, and took my hand. We went to the main room to see Peter in his armour and Ed helping him. I went to them and hugged both of my brothers. I then followed Caspian outside to the place where the duel would happen. We stared at Miraz and his army.

“There are too many of them.” Caspian told me, worried.

“Not if everything goes as planned.” I told him. He looked at me with uncertainty.

“What do you mean?” he asked me.

“With the wargs we will be able to destroy them and if Lucy can find Aslan, she might be able to awake the trees.” I explained him. He nodded to my words.

We saw Peter and Edmund exit the How and come near us. Glenstorm to came near us. We waited for Miraz and his men to get near us. As they came near us we got ready to the duel. I controlled his armour to be sure. I didn’t doubt Edmund or Peter’s talents with the armours but I still wanted to be sure my older brother was safe. Peter smiled at my worry and took his sword from Ed. He went to fight Miraz.

“There is still time to surrender.” I heard Miraz telling Peter.

“Well, feel free.” Peter cheekily told him. I smiled at my older brother’s antics.

“How many more must die for the throne?” Miraz asked my brother.

“Just one.” Peter said, before charging at Miraz, sword ready.

I felt something was wrong and looked around. Everything was going as planned. So it must be something else. ‘Lucy… Susan…’ my mind told me. I went near Caspian. “You need to find Susan and Lucy, something feels wrong.” I whispered into his ear. I looked at me and nodded, going into the How to find a horse.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked me, not taking his eyes away from the duel.

“Let’s hope nothing.” I answered him, not wanting to worry him.

 

 

The duel went on for a bit, Peter was clearly a better fighter than Miraz but Miraz was wicked. They had to take a break, since Peter had his left arm dislocated, thanks to Miraz cruelty, while Miraz had a cut on his thigh.

We all saw Caspian coming back with Susan.

“Lucy?” Peter asked Susan.

“She got through… with a little help.” she told us, looking at me and Caspian.

“You were right. They needed help.” Caspian told me. Peter and Ed turned to me, waiting for an explanation.

“A feeling.” I honestly told them. They smiled, even if they were a bit strained.

Caspian helped Ed with Peter while Susan and I went to the How. I left Su with the archers while I went to the train room and ordered the Narnians to get in position and be prepared for anything.

“Fianna” I called my most beloved companion. She came to me and I sat with her. “If anything happens to me you take care of my siblings, you got it?” I told her, getting a nod from her. “And take care of Caspian when we go back to our world, as if he were me.” I ordered her, knowing she would have done it with no problem. “Fianna, if you see me falling to my death, leave me and go protect my siblings.” I ordered her. She huffed and shook her head. She started growling at my words.

“You have to, or we might lose the battle.” I sadly told her.

‘I know I might not survive this battle.’ I thought to myself. ‘But I’ll be damned if we lose this war because I die.’ I promised myself.

 

                                                      

I went to see if Peter had won and was told he did. We all exulted. We had won, Narnia was safe. But then, Caspian came running, a frown on his face.

‘Something bad is going to happen.’ I thought to myself as I neared Caspian to ask him what happened.

‘I knew it.’


	8. The Battle of Aslan's How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the battle. Will our heroes win? But, first, will they survive?

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=it&id=213135505](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=it&id=213135505)

 

**The Fearless**

**The Battle of Aslan’s How**

Caspian told us what happened. We had to fight.

We waited.

“Narnians!” We heard Peter scream from the top. I looked at Caspian only to find him already looking at me.

“I love you.” he whispered, making me the happiest girl alive.

“I love you too.” I whispered back with a small smile before looking ahead.

“One, two…” I started counting.

“Three, four…” Caspian went on.

“Five, six…” we kept counting.

“Seven, eight…” Caspian said, mounting on his horse.

“Nine…” I said, mounting on Fianna.

“NOW!” I screamed and we charged toward the secret exits, bringing down the columns as we went. There was an uproar as the ceiling came down and we came out, fighting all the Telmarines we could find. I brought out Valdis and started beheading my enemies, I never stopped. Fianna was doing her best, killing them with her strong and dangerous fangs.

I could see Tavros fighting with his axe and a scimitar similar to mine. I was able to find my twin in the commotion. He was fighting with his beautiful to swords, like Oreius taught him many years ago. I saw a Telmarine coming up behind him and didn’t think, I just took Ailward out and threw him at the soldier. My aim revealed itself right as Ailward stabbed the Telmarine’s head right in the forehead. I saw Ed looking at the body as it fell and turn to look at me. He smiled in thanks.

I smiled too, getting down from Fianna and ordering her to kill as many enemies as she could. I followed my own order and started moving toward Miraz’s army, slaying all those that came close enough.

I lost track of time. I was fighting against three men, they were good. One of them was able to stab my left shoulder, leaving me to only use my right arm. The pain was great but still bearable. Though, to be honest, his spear actually came incredibly close to my ribs. I still hold my own against them. I was able to take down two of them when I saw the third fall down, Ailward stuck in his back. I looked up to see Edmund nod at me. I nodded back.

I breathed out before moving closer to Fianna. I found her circled by, at least, a dozen soldiers. I startled them as I beheaded one of them. The others started coming at me. I was happy. At least Fianna wasn’t in peril anymore. I saw her killing some of them as I fought against four of the Telmarines. I was almost done when one I thought I had killed stabbed my thigh. I screamed and fell. The pain in my shoulder grew with the one in my right thigh.

‘And to think I’ve had worse than this.’ I derisively thought to myself.

I tried to stand up and kill the last one but I found Fianna taking care of him before I could try. She then came near me and helped me to my feet. My right leg trembled as I clenched my teeth because of the pain. I felt my clothes dampening and I knew I was losing too much blood. I looked at Fianna, knowing my loyal warg would have stayed with me ‘til death, if I had let her.

“Fianna, you know what to do. You know my order.” I told her, moving my weight to a nearby tree. She shook her head and got closer to me. “Fianna!” I tried again, but she didn’t move. I knew she wouldn’t have changed her mind. She was just too stubborn for that. I ripped a piece of cloth from my undershirt and tightly wrapped it around the stab wounds on my shoulder and thigh. I went back to fight, Fianna at my side. I slaughtered as many as I could with my wounds.

My head started to spin a bit as I moved among the enemies. I shook my head, trying to clear it but it only served to worsen my condition. I started feeling cold, knowing my eyes has become white because of the pain in my body. My movements became a bit sluggish and black spots started to appear in my sight. Because of this I didn’t see one of Telmar’s lords coming up behind me. I only felt a sudden pained howl and a weight brought me down. I turned with some difficulties to see what it was and saw Fianna. I tried to come out from under her, though my body protested because of the effort. When I looked at her I could see she was barely breathing and that there was a deep wound on her chest.

‘No…’ I thought to myself, as my fogged mind started to clear.

I moved around her to press on the wound, feeling her blood flowing through my fingers and into the pool that was growing under us. She huffed a bit because of the pressure. I saw her eyes opening to slits as she looked at me. I felt tears falling from my eyes as she tried to move her head toward me.

“It’s gonna be alright Fianna, trust me, you just-you just have to trust me, okay? You’ll be fine, just keep on.” I told her, crying but still trying to smile. I couldn’t lose my best friend, my beloved companion. ‘Not her. Please. Not _HER._ ’ I screamed into my mind. “Fianna…” I called her name as I felt her breath starting to slow. “Fianna. Fianna.” I started calling her name. She let out her last breath and closed her eyes.

Cold.

She was cold.

She couldn’t be cold.

She… She couldn’t…

Not her…

_Fianna_ …

‘ _Fianna!’_

“ _FIANNA!_ ”

_ Edmund’s POV _

“ _FIANNA!” I heard my twin scream. Then cold. Pure cold. I felt as if the White Witch was back. I turned to where her voice came and the sight took my breath away._

_ _

I saw ice shooting out from my sister’s crunched form that killed everyone around her, turning them into ice statues. She stayed down, crunched over… Oh Aslan! I sprinted into her direction, disposing of any Telmarine that came in my way and trying not to stumble upon the Narnians. I reached Eve but stopped.

‘What if she is not Evie?’ I thought to myself, before realizing she was my _sister_ , the one that never doubted me or faulted me. I couldn’t do that to her. I knelt next to her and brought my hand to her shoulder but, before I could touch her, she turned to me. ‘Her eyes!’ I thought, my hand freezing just mere centimetres from her armoured shoulder.

“Leave me alone!” I heard my twin say in a completely different voice. It sounded like than of a monster.

“Evie, it’s me…” I tried to tell her.

“Leave me _ALONE_!” she shouted in that strange voice. I instinctively backed away with a shudder.

‘No, please... give me my sister back…’ I thought.

“Evie, it’s me, Eddie, your Eddie, your baby brother” I told her. I saw her freeze and then she lowered her eyes to the lifeless body of her best friend. She looked back at me and I saw her eyes going back to their normal green colour. She moved away from her warg and threw herself into my arms. I couldn’t bear to see her like this. This wasn’t my sister, my strong and fearless sister. I held her in my arms. I tried to comfort her until I felt the earth tremble. I looked up and saw the trees moving and fighting with the Narnians.

‘Lucy did it. She found Aslan.’ I thought, glad to see this improvement. I then saw the Telmarine retreating to the river and tried to motivate my sister to move.

“Evie, we must go. They are retreating to the river. We can let them go.” I told her. She raised her head. Her eyes, which were previously filled with heart wrecking sorrow, were now filling with hate.

“That monster… He killed _her_!” She told me, voice dark.

“Who?” I asked her. She turned to the enemy’s army and I saw her eyes looking through the soldiers to find the one. When her eyes narrowed, I knew she had found him.

“The one leading the Telmarines.” she told me. My eyes widened in horror as I saw her stand up and following our enemies. I startled and then ran up to her. We had to reach them.

_ Evelyn’s POV _

‘He’s mine’ I thought as I ran after him. ‘I’ll kill him.’ I swore to myself.

We came to the river and I barely saw Lucy and Aslan on the other side of the bridge. The monster stopped before underestimating Aslan’s power and charged towards them. I tried to follow after him but Ed stopped me. I tried to fight him but his hold didn’t give. I saw the river’s spirit coming out and flood over them. I tried to see if the monster had been killed and I found him a bit off in the water. I pretended to be calm and Ed let me go. He was distracted by Aslan and I had no problem slipping away to go to that man. When I reached him I saw him spitting out water.

“Who are you?” I snapped at him, making him raise his eyes to look at me.

“I am Lord Sopespian.” H breathed out, looking at me and trying to intimidate me.

“Good.” I told him with a smile. I saw him starting to relax, but what he didn’t know was that, behind my smile, there was only hate. “Now that I know your name I can avenge my companion.” I hissed at him, seeing his face contort into shameless fear. I took out a single arrow, a special one, made with one of Fianna’s fangs, and I stabbed him right in the heart. I felt appeased when I saw his eyes lose their light.

‘Ma you rest in peace, my beloved Fianna.’ I thought.

I went back to my three siblings and Caspian to see them kneeling down in front of Aslan, Lucy was standing by his side. He looked at me with kind eyes. I knew he knew what I just did and I was surprised to see he didn’t hold him in a different light for it. I knelt down to show him my respect.

“Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia.” Aslan told us. We all stood up to our feet, all except Caspian. This was the first time I looked at him since the battle started.

“All of you.” Aslan told him. I saw Caspian raise his head and look at me. I tried to smile but couldn’t, so I just nodded at him.

“I do not think I am ready.” Caspian told the lion, lowering his eyes.

“It is for that very reason I know you are.” Aslan told him with kindness. Caspian rose to his feet. I couldn’t concentrate on what was going on after that because my mind recalled all the beautiful memories I had of my companion. I lowered my head as I felt my eyes going white once again. I didn’t want Aslan to see me like this.

“Raise your head, Huntress, for it was your right to do what you did.” the lion told me. I raised my head to look at him. I saw him smiling at me. “Never be ashamed of yourself.” I told me, referring to my eyes. I nodded, before losing myself to my sorrow.

‘I can’t believe she’s gone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to kill her to show the deep bond that still existed between them. And the Lord whp killed her, for those who don't know the story, is Lord Sopespian, the one that stabbed Miraz with the arrow.


	9. King Caspian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's coronation. Fianna's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a real romance between Caspian and Evelyn but try to remember that our Evie has just lost her best friend.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/king_caspian_prince/set?id=213132895>

 

 

**The Fearless**

**King Caspian**

We went back to Telmar’s castle after we took our dead back. I didn’t even change. My only thought was Fianna’s body and where they were taking her. I followed them to see them bringing her to a spare bedroom and lay her on the spacious bed. They left and I went to lay next to my companion. I looked at her body. I couldn’t accept this view. She was the Alpha of her pack. She held the pride of a fearsome warrior. ‘She’s my friend.’  I called out for some help and Lucy came running into the room. When she saw Fianna, she stopped and her eyes watered.

“Lu, help me please. Bring me some water and a cloth. I need to clean her. She doesn’t like to be dirty. She will get angry once she wakes up.” I told her, seeing her eyes widen in fear. She ran out of the room, probably to do what I just asked her, and I started taking off my armour in order to have better room to clean her without feeling constricted. I had just removed all the layers of armour when my sister came in with Peter, Susan and Edmund. I noticed they didn’t bring neither the water nor the cloth.

“Lucy, I asked you for water and a cloth, where they really too difficult to find?” I asked her, angry. I saw Lucy looking at our siblings, fear in her eyes.

“Eve, why do you need the water?” Peter gently asked me. I looked at him in disbelief.

“To clean her, of course. She’ll get angry otherwise.” I told him. ‘How can he ask that to me? Can’t he see how dirty she is?’ I thought, bringing my hair into a messy bun, so that I could clean her without them getting into my eyes.

“Eve, do you remember what happened?” Peter asked me.

“Of course I do. We fought the Telmarines. We won and Fianna got wounded.” I answered them, getting impatient and ordering the first faun I saw to bring me water and a cloth.

“Evie” Susan started saying, “Fianna is not wounded.” She told me with the saddest look into her eyes I ever saw. “She is… dead.” She finished, causing me to stop in my tracks. I looked at her and I couldn’t help but laugh at her words. I shook my head with a smile.

“She’s not dead. She’s just bloody because of the wound.” I explained to her, smiling all the while, causing Su to lower her eyes.

I saw Lucy starting to cry and Peter shaking his head. Ed came near me and took my hand. He brought me to Fianna and laid my hand on her throat. “Do you feel her heartbeat?” he asked me with worried eyes. I started to nod before I realised there was none. No heartbeat. Nothing. I got closer and laid my head on her chest, getting my face and hair bloody. I still felt nothing. I remembered everything. She wasn’t wounded. She died. It was real. I lost her. I screamed and backed away into Ed’s arms, hiding my face with my trembling hands. I felt Susan coming near us and embracing me from the right, Peter came up to my left and Lucy hugged me from my front.

I couldn’t stop crying and screaming. I couldn’t even breath because of the sobs. I started feeling lightheaded and then, everything went black.

_ Caspian’s POV _

I was called to the room where I knew Fianna’s body was taken. When I entered the room, I saw Edmund with Evelyn’s unconscious form in his arms. I felt my heart stop.

“What happened?” I asked them worried.

“She went into shock and then had a breakdown.” Susan told me. “Do you know where we could take her?” the Gentle Queen asked me. I nodded.

“We can take her to my room, it was rebuilt. It’s closer and the professor can help her.” I told them, taking her from the Just King’s arms and sprinting to my old chamber, the Kings and Queens of Old following behind me. I brought her to my room and called for the professor. When he came, we waited to know if she was alright.

“She has to deep wounds, her left shoulder and her right thigh. They got infected and gave her delusions. She will recover but she will have fever and spasms until then.” He told us. We were all worried for her.

‘Now we wait.’

__

_ Evelyn’s POV _

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I sat up and looked around to see my twin and Caspian sleeping in chairs near my bed. There was a bowl full of water and a wet cloth on my pillow.

“Edmund? Caspian?” I called them, not knowing whether to wake them up or let them sleep. I didn’t have to ponder too long on that for Caspian started to raise. He looked at me and I saw his eyes widen.

“Evelyn!” he shouted, jumping from the chair and making it fall back. Edmund jumped awake because of the noise, then looked to me and came near the bed. Caspian knelt on the bed and felt my forehead. I moved away, looking at them with a question in my eyes. “It’s alright Evelyn, I’m just feeling if you have the fever.” Caspian told me, touching my forehead. I nodded and let him. I looked at Ed, seeing him smiling.

“What happened?” I asked him. My twin frowned at me before telling me he I lost consciousness because of shock. I didn’t remember anything after the river. I was told that that Fianna’s body was taken to a chamber and had been cleaned and prepared for the burial. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

‘My beloved companion…’ I thought as I fell back on the pillows.

“Eve, are you alright?” Ed told me, taking Caspian place on the bed. I nodded but I knew it was a lie, after all my best friend died because of me.

“When will Fianna be buried?” I asked them.

“Whenever you feel is better.” Caspian answered me. I laid down after that, not saying anything anymore. I fell asleep not even an hour later.

 

 

I could feel nothing but sorrow. Not even being near Caspian or my siblings helped. I couldn’t do anything. I just starred at where Fianna was buried in the earth with our statue over her, the very same one that was behind my chest in the secret room at Cair Paravel. Aslan blessed her and all the other dead but it didn’t help me in the least, it just felt even more real.

“Goodbye, my friend…” I told her, my eyes once again white. I felt Edmund taking my hand in his and squeeze but I couldn’t move my eyes from her tomb. I felt empty. I took my hand away from Ed’s and sat down in front of the statue, laying my head on the statue. I felt my tears falling from my eyes but I didn’t care, I didn’t have enough strength for that.

The others went back to the castle after the funeral, leaving me alone with my thoughts and memories.

‘Please, watch over me…’ I prayed as I looked to the sky above me. In that moment raindrops started falling and it rained for the entire day. The sky too was crying for our dead.

 

 

It’s been two days. Two days since I buried my warg. Today was the day of Caspian’s coronation. I was sitting on the balcony of the garden, looking toward the see. I felt someone coming near me and turned to see Aslan. His eyes were kind but still held sorrow for those who had lost their lives in the battle. I sat near me and I started petting his beautiful mane. It was the same as a year ago. Still so soft and warm. It reminded me of Fianna’s fur. I smiled at my thought.

“Evelyn” the majestic lion called my name, making me focus again on him. “I came here to tell you grave news.” He told me.

“Did something bad happen?” I asked, worried that there might have been other deaths. Aslan shook his head, dislodging my hand for a second before looking back at me.

“The grave news is only for you, my child, for you know you and your brothers and sisters have to go back to your world.” He told me, causing me to absentmindedly nod. I already knew we would have to go back.

“Yes, I know. After all, we belong to that world, not Narnia.” I told him with a dejected voice.

“My dear child, my fearless Huntress, what you say holds truth, but the grave news is related to that. I come to tell you that this will be the last time you see your world, for the next time you step in Narnia, you will not leave again.” I told me, causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

‘What? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?!’ I asked myself, starting to get anxious.

“Aslan… What…” I couldn’t bring myself to say more, the words were failing me.

“When the White Witch stabbed you, freezing your heart and, consequentially, killing you, she unconsciously gave you powers. Powers that connect you to Narnia.” He explained to me, making me nod at his words.

“Yes, I already knew of that.” I told him. “But can’t you turn me back to normal? You’re Aslan. You sacrificed for my brother. You brought me back to life. Can’t you heal me?” I frantically asked him.

“I cannot do what you ask of me, dear one, for it is because of Narnia’s own will that you live. I brought you back because Narnia and the Old Magic wanted that. I cannot heal you for there is nothing to heal. This is how it should have always been. It was written in your story since the day you were born.” He told me, looking into my eyes. I saw the truth there. I lowered my hand in my lap and stared at it.

‘I won’t see Eddie grow old and marry, or Lucy become a woman…’ I thought to myself, feeling my eyes starting to water. ‘I will lose my family, my parents…’ I started crying, feeling Aslan coming closer to me and nuzzling my face, licking my tears away. “I don’t want that. I want to stay with Eddie, we promised each other we would always be together. I want to help Lucy along the way as she grows into a beautiful woman. I want to see Susan get married. I want to see Peter as he becomes someone important even in our world. I want to be able to go see my parents whenever I want.” I told him sobbing into his mane.

“I know, my child, but this is the will of Narnia and neither you nor I can change it.” He sadly told me. I cried more at his words. I couldn’t believe it. After losing my friend, I had to find out I would lose my family too one day. Once I calmed down I dried my cheeks and stood up. I nodded at Aslan, wanting to just get away from him and from his words. I started in the direction of my twin’s room and broke down into a run.

I banged on his door and threw it open before he had the chance to invite me in. I ran to him and hugged him with all my might. I couldn’t bear to lose him. Not now. Not ever. Fianna was my best friend, but Eddie was my other half, my twin.

“Evie, what’s wrong? Have you been crying? Is it because of Fianna?” he worriedly asked me as he held me close to his body. I shook my head and told him everything. He too cried as we held onto each other. We laid down in his bed, not letting go of one another, needing to feel the other near us before it was too late. When it was time for the coronation, we went down to the throne room holding hands. We stayed together until the end. We couldn’t bear to be apart. As I watched Caspian coming into the room I thought he would have been the perfect king for Narnia, and I knew I was right as I watched Aslan name him King.

As the coronation ended we visited the kingdom by horse with Caspian leading us, Peter and Susan after him and Lucy, Edmund and myself at the rear. I smiled but I couldn’t feel the same happiness of my siblings, and I knew Ed felt the same as me. We were greeted with happiness and clapping hands. I knew Caspian would have been loved by his people.

As we came back to the castle we had dinner, with all the Council of Telmar. It was a formal dinner. At the end, we all retired to our own rooms. Everyone did except me. I went into the garden and sat down in the same spot where I was this morning. Like this morning, I felt someone coming up behind me and for a moment, I thought it was Aslan again.

“Evelyn.” I heard a different voice call. I turned to see Caspian. I smiled at him, causing him to frown. “Please, do not smile. You don’t have to pretend to be happy with me.” he told me, my smile disappearing as he spoke. I looked down at the earth, not wanting him to make him feel worse with my sadness. He knelt down in front of me and brought his hand under my chin, raising my head. I looked at him, not saying anything. “I am so sorry for your loss, Evelyn. I know she was your best friend and your companion.” he told me. He probably thought I was sad because of Fianna, but that was just half of the reason. I started crying once again, hating myself for it. I couldn’t stand being so weak. This wasn’t me. This was just an empty shell of my true self.

Caspian hugged me, laying his head on mine and kissing my hair. I hugged him back, wanting to tell him everything but at the same time not wanting to burden him with more. He didn’t need to worry about me, he had a kingdom to look after now, and probably a queen also. After all, I didn’t know whether I would come back while he was still alive or not.

‘We stayed a year in our world while for Narnia it was over one thousand years…’ I thought to myself, slowly calming down. I moved back a bit but, before I could dry my tears, Caspian moved his hands to cup my cheeks and used his thumbs to dry them. I looked into his eyes and saw the purest love I ever knew existed. He slowly leaned in and brought his lips on mine, making me kiss back and relax, even if barely, and making me close my eyes. We kissed a bit more, Caspian’s hands cradling the back of my neck and my hair, while mine were encircling his shoulders. We broke the kiss, needing air, and he laid his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes, looking into his. I closed them once again as I sagged against him. Caspian held me closer to himself as he set down next to me.

We stayed like that for some time before he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He offered me his arm and walked me back to my room. As we came to my door, I started opening it before he turned me around for one last kiss. He then moved back and caressed my cheek.

“I love you, Evelyn, my Fearless Queen.” he reverently told me.

“I love you, Caspian, heir of Aslan.” I told him.

“Goodnight.” he told me, pecking my cheek.

“Goodnight.” I answered back, entering my room while looking at him over my shoulder. I changed and laid on my bed. I thought about the kiss and hi words, feeling myself smiling at the peaceful warmth in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn didn't go mad, she just went into shock and had a breakdown.


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the first story of The Fearless, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Evelyn's outfit for this chapter: <http://www.polyvore.com/going_home_prince_caspian/set?id=213135137>

 

**The Fearless**

**Going Home**

When I woke up, I felt truly well rested for the first time since Fianna’s death. I knew today was the day we would go home. I raised and changed into my formal clothes. I heard a knock on my door and went to see who it was. As I opened the door I found Edmund waiting outside.

“Breakfast is ready, do you feel up to it?” He asked me with a small smile. I smiled back, exiting my room and taking the offered arm. We walked down, not saying anything and not needing to. Our silence spoke enough for the both of us. As we arrived we saw Caspian and our siblings already seated at the table and eating.

“Would you look at that?” Peter started saying, looking at us with a smile. “We thought you would have slept through the day.” He continued, causing Lucy to giggle and Susan to smile. I saw Caspian smiling at us all as we had our family moment. I turned to Ed as he rolled his eyes at our older brother. “Don’t tempt me.” My twin told him, causing everyone to laugh at his words. I shook my head at him and cuffed him over the head.

“OW” he told me, looking at me while cradling his head.

“You’re the Just King, it wouldn’t be fair if you slept all day.” I told him with a serious face, causing the others to laugh even more.

“Then I’ll be King Edmund the Sleep-Deprived.” my twin spoke with authority, making me break down laughing. He started laughing too when we saw Lucy falling from her chair because of all the laughing. We had a good time after that. Once we were done I followed Caspian around the castle, helping him with the preparations for our departure.

 

 

We had just finished making everything perfect. We were walking down the stairs in search of Aslan to tell him it was time, when we saw him walking with Peter and Susan. From the looks on their faces I knew he told them about me. I looked down before Aslan broke the silence.

“Your Majesties?” he asked us.

“We are ready. Everyone has assembled.” Caspian answered him.

We started moving in search of Lucy and Edmund before we all went to the place where and old tree was. The passage to our world. The crowd was waiting for Caspian to speak as they all gathered in front of us.

“Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to men.” the King started. “Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the land of your forefathers.” Caspian told the crowd, causing whispers and murmurs to start.

“It’s been generations since we left Telmar.” a man in the crowd spoke.

“We are not referring to Telmar.” Caspian tried to explain before Aslan spoke.

“Your ancestors were seafaring brigands.

 

 

Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you.” Aslan told them.

“It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.” Caspian finished.

“I will go.” A man said. I looked at him and recognised him as one of Telmar’s general. “I will accept the offer.” He told us. Caspian nodded at him and, as he came forward, another voice was heard. “So will we.”. It was Caspian’s aunt with her child and another general. They all came up in front of Aslan.

“Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good.” Aslan told them, before he breather and the tree opened. They walked through the opening, disappearing into our world. We heard the crowd gasp in fear.

“Where did they go?” a woman asked.

“They killed them.” A man shouted.

“How do we know he is not leading us to our death?” another said. ‘How dare he…’ I angrily thought, glaring at him and making him retreat back.

“Sire. If my example can be of service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay.” Reepicheep said.

“We’ll go.” Peter spoke out loud.

“We will?” Lucy asked him.

“Come on” Pete told her. “Our time is up. After all…” he said, turning to Caspian. “…we are not needed anymore.” He concluded, offering his sword, Rhindon, to him.

“I will look after it until you return.” Caspian told Peter with pride.

“I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back.” he told the new king, causing Caspian’s eyes to move to me, widening.

“We are not?” Lucy asked, her eyes watering.

“You three are.” Peter reassured her, pointing at Edmund, Lucy and myself. “At least, I think he means you three.” he told us, before turning to Aslan, who nodded. “And bedside, this will be the last time Evelyn comes back to our world.” He finished, a note of sadness in his voice. I saw Susan lowering her eyes, which were filled with unshed tears.

“But, why?” Lucy asked Aslan. “Did they do something wrong? Did Evelyn do something wrong?” she frantically asked him.

“Quite the opposite, dear one.” He kindly told her. “But all things have their time. Your oldest brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own.” He explained to her. “And Evelyn belonged to Narnia since the moment she took the first breath, becoming one of Her children when she came back to life after defeating the White Witch.” he told her.

“It's all right, Lu.” Susan told her, fighting her tears. “It's not how I thought it would be...” she told our sister. “...but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on.” she said as she took Lucy’s hand to bring her to the side, where our Narnians friends were waiting. I moved to where Caspian was, still staring at me.

“I’m glad I came back.” I told him.

“I wish we had more time together.” I told me, cradling my cheek.

“We must be glad for any moment we had together, for time only gives you just how much you deserve.” I told him with a small smile. I leaned up just as he leaned down. We shared one last kiss, hugging each other and causing the crowd to cheer. He laid his forehead against mine.

“I love you. I always will.” He told me, hugging me and hiding his head in my neck.

“I love you too.” I told him, kissing the side of his head. We moved back.

“I will wait for you. Always.” he promised me.

“We don’t know when I’ll be back.” I gently told him.

“I don’t care.” he told me, before kissing my forehead. I gave him my necklace and then, I went back near Edmund and hugged the others goodbye, before we went through the portal, back home.

 

 

It’s been two months since we came back. My grief came back tenfold as I realised I could have lost Caspian forever, and the knowledge that I will lose my family the next time I’m called back to Narnia made me hollowed. I couldn’t stand to be near them as I knew they soon would be ripped away from my life. My parents, worried for me, decided to send me to my aunt Alice, who was the captain of a ship.

I was waiting at the port for my aunt, she had blond hair with some white here and there and Edmund’s dark eyes.

“Evelyn!” I heard someone calling. I turned and saw my aunt waving at me. I went to her.

“Are you ready?” I nodded at her question. “Good. Follow me.” She told me, giving me a smile and taking one of my bags. We went to her ship, the Wanderer, and old-styled ship. She took me to her cabin and told me we would share her quarters. I nodded.

‘Let’s see where this goes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is Alice Kingsley from Alice Through the Looking Glass, just older.


End file.
